Candy From A Stranger
by CheshireEffect
Summary: Mama use to tell me don't take candy from a stranger, but boy, you look so sweet. You got me reaching with my fingers.


**Another Glimfic!**

**This one is in response to a song submission by AnimeYaoiFangirl100. Thanks for the song! Anyway I couldn't wait long enough for Matt to heal before giving this song a go so it's still in GS&P AU but can be read alone.**

* * *

**Candy From A Stranger**

* * *

Matt spun around the pole situated in his practice room before strutting away from it. He shook and dipped his hips to the beat, mouthing the words to the song. The dancer was completely lost in his own world, the music pumping around him, submerging him in the rhythm, the feel, the sound.

He failed to notice when the door opened and Mello entered. The blonde watched him, nibbling on his chocolate as thin hips gyrated. Mello loved watching Matt dance, loved the way Matt's body moved. It was erotic, teasing, inviting, _seductive._

_What's in front of me? I just can't believe _

_Oh, you're tempting me _

_Candy you're so sweet _

_It's been too long _

_Oh, it feels so wrong _

_Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger _

Matt slid against the pole his hands reaching up to grasp it. He pulled himself up until his toes touched the ceiling before moving down the metal rod, seeming to move slowly like a jaguar prowling.

Mello quirked a brow. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Matt was unconsciously trying to seduce him. Or was it a conscious move? Was Matt really trying to lure him in? If he was Mello didn't mind.

The latter was proved right when Matt pulled Mello to him and pushed their mouths together. The response was instantaneous as Matt opened himself to Mello allowing the blonde full control to the kiss.

Long fingers tangled in blonde hair as Mello sucked Matt's tongue into his mouth earning a moan. Cinnamon and nicotine melded with chocolate creating a clash of flavors that drove Mello wild.

_You don't need to sugar coat it _

_I got it, and you know it _

_All of the pieces with it_

_Mama told me don't_

Matt felt Mello remove his goggles and blinked as his orange tinted world filled with light. Slightly green eyes now became aquamarine as he looked at Mello, dark gold now a golden yellow.

Mello smiled and reinitiated the kiss grasping Matt's shoulder to alleviate their height difference. Matt nibbled on Mello's bottom lip and grinded to the music. Mello joined in both moving to the music together as tongues battled and fingers traveled.

Mello gasped when Matt's tongue traveled a wet line up his throat before the brunette bit down on his pulse point. The blonde head fell back against the pole, his breath hitching as Matt's tongue traveled.

_Mama use to tell me _

_Don't take candy from a stranger _

_But boy, you look so sweet _

_You got me reaching with my fingers _

_She said don't take candy from a stranger, _

_Candy from a stranger, candy from a stranger, stranger._

Matt picked up Mello's chocolate bar and bit off a piece, rolling it with his tongue before kissing Mello fiercely. Mello moaned in response as he licked Matt's mouth eagerly searching for chocolate. The little bit of sweet melted between them Mello bit Matt's lip before sucking it into his mouth.

He grasped narrow hips and brought them together, Matt letting out a little sound at the contact, the friction. It was delicious, intoxicating.

Grasping the hem of Matt's shirt he pulled it up and over the brunette's head before planting kisses and love bites on anywhere his mouth could reach. Now it was Matt's turn to be breathless as Mello licked, sucked and nibbled his skin. His fingers tangled in blonde hair when Mello's tongue dipped into his navel, sending jolts straight to his groin.

Pulling Mello back up he brought their mouths together again before placing kissing down to Mello's collarbone. He bit down and Mello let out a soft keen, his legs coming up to wrap around Matt's waist.

Grinding their hips together Matt sang softly in Mello's ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. He bit softly and thrust his hips at the same time eliciting a loud moan from Mello.

The blonde was fully aware that he was giving Matt full reign but couldn't bring himself to care. Heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach and he wanted more.

Bucking his hips the blonde grinded down onto Matt trying to get friction, anything. Matt smiled and guided Mello's hands up to wrap around the pole. Then he trailed kisses down the blonde's neck and chest, stopping to give a nip at each of his nipples.

Mello's hands tightened on the pole. "Stop—stop teasing…" he gasped and Matt's smile turned into a smirk. Threading his fingers through the laces of Mello's pants he tugged them loose before sliding them slowly down the blonde's legs, kissing and licking as skin was exposed.

What had Mello arching off the pole with a buck of the pole was when Matt bit his thigh before licking the offended spot. Sitting back on his heels Matt pulled a packet of candy from his back pocket and poured some into his mouth. Mello looked at his curiously but threw his head back with a gasp as Matt licked his hard member, tiny crystals of sugar popping on the brunette's tongue.

Matt placed a kiss on Mello's tip and swirled the pop rocks around in his mouth before taking Mello in. The blonde gave a loud moan at the sensation of Matt's heated cavern combined with the sensation of popping candy.

Where the hell had Matt learned something like that?

Careful to keep the candies from scraping Mello's skin Matt swirled his tongue around the blonde shaft as he took him in. Once the candies dissolved he deep throated Mello and swallowed. It drove the blonde wild but when he tried to buck his hips Matt pushed them back against the pole.

Sliding his tongue leisurely up and down the blonde's shaft he moved back to the others thighs, nipping and sucking until Mello was desperate. He took the blonde back into his mouth he sucked him like he was a tootsie pop.

Tilting his head down Mello watched Matt as the brunette blew him. It was an incredibly sexy view and Mello was fiercely happy that he was the only one that had access to it. Threading his fingers through brown locks he gave a loud cry as he came in Matt's mouth, hips bucking. The brunette continued to suck taking all that Mello could give before swallowing with a smirk.

Mello pulled Matt up and kissed him. Once again, chocolate and cinnamon mixed.

_Candy from strangers _

_Candy from strangers _

_Candy from a stranger_

* * *

**I would have done a full ****lemon but like this better. I hope you like it too. ^^**

**Review!**


End file.
